Shadow Jago vs Scorpion
Description Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat! Deadly warriors come in all shapes and sizes, but are also able to be corrupted. Turned into beings of foul anger and skeleton like faces and controlling matter like fire or electricity and needless to say, if you encounter these two... May god have mercy. '' Screenshot (1066).png|RoaringRexe Screenshot (1348).png|RoaringRexe V2 Shago vs Scorpion.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Interlude Wiz: Demons, horrific creatures that haunt nearly everyone's dreams. But even if you fear demons, you have to face the danger of becoming them. '''Boomstick: What makes human demons cooler? Swords and Martial Arts! Duh!' Wiz: Shadow Jago, the Shadow Lord servant. Boomstick: And Scorpion, the ninja from Hell. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadow Jago *The Shadow Lord Arrives* Wiz: The Tiger Spirit, worshiped by a group of Tiger Monks as it brought superhuman powers to them. But overtime even as the Tiger Spirit began to truly reveal itself these monks still thought it to be the holy bringer of life. 'Boomstick: But it wasn't, it turned out the thing that these monks prayed to all their lives was the douche Gargos. An Astral Demon who was seeking to conquer all of reality. In order to get these monks to believe him he had disguised himself as the Tiger Spirit, being worshiped for centuries. ' Wiz: Until one day a baby was dropped at the temple of the Tiger Monks, that baby was Jago. The son of Jacob and a poor Pakistan Woman. Taking Jago in the monks raised him and taught him the ways of the Tiger Spirit. Jago exceeded in his training, he was not even an adult and was already the star pupil. 'Boomstick: Soon after Jago had reached a level of power so high, Gargos himself saw power in him. Gargos had now given Jago a portion of the mighty "Tiger Spirit". Which turned out to be evil energy which Jago didn't know of course, cause he worshiped it and all. ' Wiz: But Jago soon found out the truth as Gargos revealed himself from within Jago's mind. Jago suddenly knew everything about Gargos' plan to destroy Earth to add more power. Jago of course, tried to stop Gargos' but was possessed by one of the Shadow Lord's servants, Omen. Corrupting him. 'Boomstick: So Jago was soon turned into a monster that many feared. But eventually Jago had the balls to try and exorcise himself and Omen out of his body. Good News! It worked! Bad News! Omen kinda got away and Shadow Jago became a separate being. ' Wiz: Now two terrors roamed the land but the deadliest and most ferocious was Shadow Jago. *Omen/Shadow Jago Komplete Dynamic Theme* 'Boomstick: With a badass skull mask and one of the most metal music themes I have heard in history Shadow Jago brought destruction upon anyone who challenged him. He wields a saw like blade which is deadly enough to fight on par with Tusk's heap of metal known as Warg-gram. ' Wiz: Even without his weapons Shadow Jago is a master of martial arts, such as Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Lama, and Dob Dob. With all the memories of Jago and killing experience he's nearly an unstoppable killing machine. His moveset is no joke either. 'Boomstick: His Shendokuken can be fired rapidly unlike the Endokuken. The Dark Reckoning is an awesome drop kick from the sky that can stun foes or easily start new combos. ' Wiz: He even has a unique teleportation move called Dark Impulse, which can surprisingly damage foes. The Dark Demise is when he begins with a Dark Impulse and Scorpion Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year